The embodiments disclosed relate generally to solid state X-ray detectors, and more specifically to high performance CT reflectors for scintillator arrays and methods of making the same.
In computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source and a detector array are rotated about a gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. The x-ray source, typically x-ray tubes, emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or piece of luggage. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors.
X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator array, and photodiodes. In operation, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy, which each scintillator then discharges to the photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy provided and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.